1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a pedestrian crash prevention system and an operating method thereof. More particularly, embodiments may relate to a pedestrian crash prevention system and an operating method thereof, using bidirectional wireless communication between an autonomous vehicle and pedestrians.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a direction desired by a user who rides the vehicle.
An example of the vehicle is an automobile. Research has been actively conducted into communications between a vehicle and a mobile terminal. Further, research has also been actively conducted into an autonomous vehicle that autonomously moves without a driver.
As autonomous vehicles have been generalized and a number of pedestrians using smart devices has increased, it is expected that a danger that pedestrians are exposed to traffic accidents has gradually increased because they do not recognize a vehicle that is being autonomously driven.
Additionally, because an autonomous vehicle may prevent a crash with a pedestrian based on a camera and a sensor attached to a vehicle, it is expected that it is not easy to prevent a crash with people who suddenly rush into an apartment complex, in front of a school, and in a parking lot, and/or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for effectively preventing crashes with pedestrians who suddenly rush while such autonomous vehicles are slowly driven.